


The Wading Pool

by windandthestars



Series: Funnel Clouds (Farm AU) [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tamingthemuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She keeps threatening to chase you off the farm with a shotgun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wading Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Dabbling in an AU verse I'm contemplating creating for a series (totally J's fault). Magnus is a farmer; Will's her hired hand. There's plaid and jeans and green stuff.
> 
> For tamingthemuse (prisoner).

They're down by the creek watching the water slip past the rocks. Ashley has her boots off and is skirting her toes along the edge of the shallow bank. Will has his back pressed against a cool tree, a blade of grass winding between his fingers.

"She's curious about you." Ashley says after executing a perfect turn on the toes of one foot. "She's stopped hinting around and started asking actual questions."

"She could ask me."

Ashley shrugs. "She doesn't like not knowing. She knows everything about everyone in this town. You're new here; no one knows you. It unsettles her."

"She thinks I'm a stuck up urbanite." Will looks amused at the thought.

"Not exactly." Ashley kicks up an arc of water and then falls to sit beside him.

"It's understandable. I get that a lot. You don't need a masters degree to be a farmer, just common sense and hard work."

"Mom has three." Ashley's laughing. "She'll probably won't tell you until you're up to your elbows in afterbirth with no clue what to do. The diplomas are in the office off the tack room in the shed"

"That sounds like her." Will chuckles over the sound of rustling leaves.

"General ag, animal science, and small business management. The first two from schools around here and the last one from the business school in London. She grew up in the city you know. They moved to Oxford when she was young. She always says it felt like a prison after gran died."

"You're going to miss her aren't you?"

"That obvious?" Ashley tucks her hair behind her ear and sighs. Will watches the light dance across her face. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm being selfish. Mom has all these great stories about all the places she's been but I've only seen this place, you know. I want to know what it's like to be out there, someplace else for a while."

"Two years is a long time."

"I won't be gone the whole time. I'll be back for a couple of weeks for her birthday next year. Besides, like I said, Henry will be back and you’ll be here. She'll be ok, even if she does keeps threatening to chase you off the farm with a shotgun."

"You're joking right?"

Ashley smirks.

"I'm going with that's a yes and obviously a Magnus sense of humor thing."

“She’s quite serious.”

Will suppresses a smile and picks up a small smooth stone, tossing it in the air. “Given that she’s threatened to tan my hide twice today I’m not too worried.”

“You forgot to turn the music down in the car and-“

“I may have dropped a jar of jam on my foot when Kate snuck up on me in the pantry.”

“Kate must have loved that.”

“I’ve never seen a happier tabby. Your mom wasn’t too thrilled with the mess though.”

“Come down here with a fishing pole later, bring back dinner. She’ll forget about the jam.”

“That’ won’t look suspicious?”

“She’s my mom she’s already suspicious which reminds me, we should be headed back. She’s probably cataloguing a list of extra horrendous chores for us to do.”


End file.
